Missing
by ByunChannie
Summary: 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, kau sudah cukup kuat menghadapi ego orang tuaku, sekarang giliran aku yang berkorban untukmu... annyeong nae cheosarang BaekYeol/ChanBaek


**Missing  
**

**T**

**Oneshoot**

**Hurt/Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, BaekYeol/ChanBaek**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Jalanan kota seoul di penuhi oleh salju-salju bekas semalam, suhu semakin menurun di bulan ini,tapi baekhyun masih saja bertahan berjalan di bawah suhu yang rendah. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Syal putih, topi rajut berwarna krim, mantel putih dengan celana panjang putih dan sneakers coklat melekat pada diri baekhyun. Uap hangat keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, kalau bukan chanyeol yang memintanya, ia tak akan mau keluar dari rumah.

Baekhyun sampai di sebuah taman kota dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku coklat. Mendekap dan menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya. Tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa ada tangan yang menutupi pandangannya.

"chanyeol..." baekhyun tersenyum.

"hahahahahaha, jadi aku ketahuan?" chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, melangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan baekhyun. Sweater abu-abu, celana hitam, sneakers hitam dan syal berwarna hitam melingkar sempurna di leher chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam memandang chanyeol dan tersadar ketika chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping baekhyun.

"siapa yang tidak tau tangan besar mu" baekhyun terkekeh dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"kita pergi sekarang?" chanyeol bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat.

**.**

**.**

"baekhyun-ah, baju itu pasti tampak pas bila dipakai oleh mu" chanyeol menunjuk sweater rajut berwarna putih yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko di myeongdong. Baekhyun hanya diam melihat sweater itu. "kau mau?" chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun.

"terserah kau saja..." chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban baekhyun dan dengan segera menarik tangan baekhyun untuk masuk ke toko tersebut.

**Flashback 24 september 2010**

"**chanyeol! Coba lihat itu lucu sekali" heboh baekhyun yang melihat hoodie merah bergaris putih yang terpajang di etalase toko. "kau pasti sangat cocok jika memakai itu, kau mau coba?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum.**

"**terserah kau saja" baekhyun tersenyum girang mendengar jawaban chanyeol dan menarik chanyeol untuk masuk ke toko itu.**

**Chanyeol mencoba hoodie itu dan menatap bayangannya di cermin kemudian tersenyum.. "not bad" komentarnya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar pas dengan hoodie yang terpasang di tubuhnya dan baekhyun langsung mengangguk-angguk dan memberi tahu si pelayan toko bahwa ia akan mengambil itu.**

**Flashback off**

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar pas dan dengan sweater rajut putih melekat di badannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan memberi tahu pada si pelayan bahwa dia akan mengambil sweater itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia merasa de ja vu. Dia pernah di posisi chanyeol 3 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun terdiam, segera mengambil mantel baekhyun dan memakaikannya pada baekhyun.

"kau akan merasa lebih hangat sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun melangkah menuju sebuah toko yang tampak menjual permen kapas dan hal-hal yang berbau manis. Chanyeol menarik baekhyun masuk ke toko tersebut dan baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

**Flashback 24 oktober 2010**

**Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan pulang dari sekolah dengan santai, dan saat mereka melewati toko kembang gula. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.**

"**channie, bagaimana kalau kita beli permen kapas?" baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol dan hanya dibalas gelengen oleh chanyeol.**

"**kita sudah besar baekhyun, orang dewasa tidak makan permen kapas" chanyeol hendak melangkah kembali tetapi lengan baekhyun mencegatnya.**

"**sekali ini saja..." baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan baekhyun tau itu akan berhasil**

**Flashback off**

Chanyeol mengambil permen kapas besar dan menempatkannya pada genggaman tangan baekhyun. "kau suka, bukan?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun memakan ujung permen kapas tersebut dan merasa hatinya hangat, begitu juga tubuhnya. Permen kapas yang bercampur dengan kenangan memang yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

Kling kling...

Aroma kopi merebak merasuki indra penciuman baekhyun dan chanyeol saat mereka memasuki kedai kopi langganan mereka. Memilih tempat biasa, didekat jendela sehingga mereka bisa menatap keluar.

"cafe latte?" tebak chanyeol saat baekhyun melihat menu yang ada.

"capuccino?" baekhyun membalas perkataan chanyeol dan kemudian hanya terdengar kekehan keduanya.

Chanyeol menyeruput capuccinonya dalam diam. Baekhyun menggenggam cangkir cafe lattenya erat. Ia ingat bagaimana canggungnya mereka 3 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali pergi ke kedai kopi bersama. Ia meminum cafe lattenya, ia menjadi suka pada cafe latte sejak chanyeol memperkenalkan minuman ini. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak suka yang namanya kopi. Kopi itu pahit.

Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"dulu kau tidak suka kopi...saat aku memaksamu untuk mencobanya kau selalu bilang kopi itu pahit, dan aku bilang tidak, cafe latte sangat enak dan kau pasti akan menyukainya..." chanyeol terdiam, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat "kau...dan aku bertaruh...kalau kau menyukainya kau harus menjadikan cafe latte itu sebagai kopi favoritmu, dan kalau kau tidak suka...maka aku akan mentraktirmu selama seminggu..." chanyeol tersenyum pahit saat mengingat semua kenangan itu.

Baekhyun diam, kopi yang baru saja masuk ke lambungnya terasa begitu pahit, sangat tidak enak. Dia benci...meminum cafe latte favoritnya disaat yang paling dibencinya.

"kau...akan tetap menjadikan kedai kopi ini sebagai tempat favoritmu kan?" chanyeol melihat baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya sejenak dan air mukanya berubah.

"kita ke sungai han?"

"kau yakin?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol, dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Sungai han tampak begitu sepi di musim dingin, tidak ada orang yang cukup gila kesini di musim seperti ini, tidak ada...kecuali mereka.

Chanyeol membelakangi baekhyun dan memegang dadanya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap punggung chanyeol, pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap baekhyun tepat di matanya.

"lucu yaa...kau dan aku..." chanyeol tersenyum miris dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya. Baekhyun tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap chanyeol.

"disini tempat kita memulai semuanya...waktu itu musim semi...dan disini juga aku menyatakan perasaanku..."

"dan disini juga kita akan mengakhiri semuanya chanyeol...kau dan aku...memang tidak bisa bersama" baekhyun memotong kata-kata chanyeol, terlalu sakit untuk diingat. Semua kenangan itu membuatnya ingin lebih lama lagi bersama dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas kalungnya dan mengambil cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya itu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dadanya terasa sesak, tangannya gemetar saat menggenggam cincin itu.

Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol dan meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangannya.

"berbahagia lah bersama perempuan itu, dan pastikan kau tidak mengecewakan orang tua mu lagi..."

"baekhyun?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun, ia melihat air mata baekhyun berlinang.

"aku...pasti datang ke pesta pernikahan mu...kau pasti sangat tampan..." baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar "dengan...tuxedo..."

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol erat sangat erat...chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan baekhyun. Ia tau apa yang dihadapi baekhyun selama ini, cacian dan makian orang tuanya sering diterima oleh baekhyun, tak jarang ibunya mengamuk di apartemen baekhyun. Dan tak jarang ibunya mengunci chanyeol di kamar dan melarangnya bertemu dengan baekhyun. Sekarang, orang tuanya malah menikahkannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Jung Soo Jung dengan alasan agar chanyeol NORMAL dan untuk membersihkan nama keluarga Park.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol sambil tersenyum namun chanyeol tau nanti jika sudah sampai di apartemennya baekhyun pasti akan menangis lagi.

"aku harap paman dan bibi Park bisa memaafkan aku..."

"kau tidak salah baekkie..." chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"sudah malam, aku pulang dulu..." baekhyun melepas tangan chanyeol dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol yang menatapnya nanar "annyeong nae cheosarang..." baekhyun segera berlari berharap untuk sampai di apartemennya dengan cepat.

"annyeong baekhyun-ah...nae cheosarang..." chanyeol hanya menatap sedih sungai Han di depannya. Ia melepas cincinnya dan melihat kedua cincin tersebut, miliknya dan baekhyun kemudian ia melemparnya ke arah sungai Han.

**.**

**.**

**Jika aku terlahir kembali di masa depan, aku ingin menjadi seorang perempuan dan bertemu dengan mu lagi dan menggantikan posisi wanita yang akan berdiri di altar bersamamu nanti**

**-Byun Baekhyun-**

**.**

**.**

**Jika aku terlahir kembali di masa depan, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi dan menjalani kisah cinta yang sempurna hanya dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol-**

**.**

**.**

**21 Mei 2010**

"**byun baekhyun...aku...err aku..."**

"**ya?"**

"**aku...sudah lama suka padamu...MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?!" chanyeol menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam kepada baekhyun tapi dibandingkan sebuah pernyataan itu lebih terdengar seperti bentakan.**

"**heh?" baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut chanyeol tiba-tiba membentaknya. "bo...boleh saja"**

**.**

.

**Ini saya lagi coba bikin oneshoot, dan ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri... ._.  
maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya mainstream dan ga bagus T^T  
soalnya baru pertama kali bikin oneshoot...  
thanks banget buat yang udah mau baca... .  
ditunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa... ^^/**

**Salam kecup :***


End file.
